


Marked Target

by servile_seraphic



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servile_seraphic/pseuds/servile_seraphic
Summary: This is a mainly Zuke/Rin explicit fic with a dash of Mayday/remaining 1010 thrown in.
Relationships: Mayday/1010, Mayday/Eloni, Mayday/Haym, Mayday/Purl-Hew, Mayday/Zimelu, Rin/Zuke (No Straight Roads), Zuke/Rin (1010)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 221





	1. Rin's Not a Quitter

**Author's Note:**

> NSR infiltrated my brain u_u

He is suddenly made aware that he's being shaken awake, violently. "...-uke! Zuke! Zuuuke, wake up you big rock! Get UUUP!" Mayday's excited, blaring voice pierces Zuke's eardrums. He grumbles and passively swats her hands off his shoulders to keep her from jostling his brain around anymore. Squinting his eyes open, he looks over at a clock before meeting the near-vibrating girl's gaze as she stands beside his reclined figure.

"Why are you waking me up at 6am, May? We got something-" a yawn, "planned today?" he questions in a voice thick with sleep.

Grinning toothily, Mayday hardly contains her joy that trembles her raised fists while she sucks in a huge, exaggerated breath before spilling rapidly, "Neon J. sent me a text inviting us to Barraca Mansion to catch up and jam with him and introduce us to his latest troop of 1010!! He said that he updated their programming with more autonomy as his final creation and I'm really, really, _really_ excited to see them! So YES we have plans, now get up! He wants us there by noon and said to bring swimsuits and a change of clothes to spend the night! _AAAH!"_ she finishes with a shriek, jumping around.

Zuke closes his eyes, far used to her loudness at this point. "Autonomy, huh? What's that mean, 1010's less shallow now?" he smirks a bit and cracks an eye open at his music partner, satisfied by her pout. "Hey, I'm just curious what the purpose is. Neon J. can make his career perfectly without any of them, that's all." Mayday punches his arm and he snaps up to rub at it with a quiet 'ouch,' fully awake now.

"C'mon Zuke, they're all he's got. Sentimental value! They're like his kids or something... except they aren't children. Ooh! I hope Rin remembers me!!" with that, Mayday swiftly turns on her heel and skips into the bathroom, quickly brushing out her frizzled, blonde bedhead and beginning to braid it.

With a short chuckle Zuke shakes his head then cards his fingers through his blue dreads. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." he throws his legs over the edge of the couch he'd passed out on. "You can't seriously be entertaining the thought of hooking up with an android though, right? I mean I'm sure he remembers you, but. I just don't know if Rin's actually serious about romance. He's not a real person."

Mayday tilts her head out from the doorframe, glaring at him with her flowery pink eyes. "Listen, I know I kept calling Sayu 'not real' but that was before! Don't ruin this for me 'coz you're jealous. Arrgh, just get ready... I want to see my robo-boyfriends!"

 _Jealous?_ Well, at least she's happy. He'll admit, he's pretty excited to meet the new 1010 as well, it's not as though he's ever hated them, and he truly can understand why Neon J. didn't let them fade out of existence after they'd wiped out all of his models. Especially if he's calling them his final troop, and not regarding them as a replaceable product he can mass produce and manipulate. Zuke rolls his eyes and finally stands, shuffling through his drawers for some trunks to wear under his pants. Maybe the reformed androids really will have some good personality to them.

...

Apparently not. Not much, anyway... or at least Zuke regards as much toward Rin. But maybe he's being too critical; they've definitely tailored their own interests of individuality to a good degree. The red robot, Zimelu, went punk, and became less approachable, though stayed just as charming. They all have, not surprisingly. Purl-hew, the blue one, became a little more outstanding, and apparently took to enjoying different artists as headphones sat around his neck, filling the room with muffled instrumental techno. The yellow and green ones seem to have formed a closer bond, Haym and Eloni, less serious than the red or blue, they now have much more bubbly, cute-sy personalities, with Haym being the bolder of the two. However, as Zuke stares over his crossed arms, he can't say he sees much of a difference with Rin.

"There's my sexy girl! Can I get a kiss from my most loyal fan?" Rin holds out his arms and Mayday squeals before leaping into them, literally having to jump since he's twice her size, all of the robots tower over her in fact. They tower over Zuke too, but Zuke's not occupying his thoughts with that fact. 

He watches on contentedly as Mayday giggles in his embrace, giving his glowing-white cheek a smooch while she's being swung and squeezed a bit before he sets her down with an electric laugh. Mayday gleefully runs off to give the other 1010 members some equal attention and their own respective kisses, she lingers in Zimelu's arms a little longer than the rest though. Seems she's picked a new favorite.

Zuke's happy for her because she's happy. He gives the robotic pretty boys some enthusiastically-received fist bumps but when he turns to Rin, the leading member 'tsks' at his offered fist, wagging a finger in evident disapproval before smirking.

"Saving the best for last I see, how sweet of you~. So where's my kiss, baby?" He poses, raising his arms to cross behind his head as he juts his hips out enticingly. "I got May's, so what about yours? Aren't you two a team?" he giggles and opens his arms for Zuke expectantly, waiting to swing him around in a tight hug too. 

Zuke's face explodes into a sudden, deep blush he hadn't anticipated. "Uhm, excuse me?" he forces his voice to remain collected and raises a brow, baffled. He points to himself just to make sure, "You talking to me?" ...Yeah, Rin hasn't changed at all. He's apparently still a raging slu-

"Awh, playing dumb?—that's cute." the tall, handsome android trudges up to Zuke confidently, and Zuke steps back more and more as he looks around to see the other 1010 members carry an ecstatic, fully distracted Mayday into the back jacuzzi with Neon J. leading them. Zuke's eyes blink back towards Rin, only to find him bending down and slamming his hands onto the wall behind him. When did he get cornered? He's caged between Rin's arms against the wall, blocking his escape from both sides. Rin levels his face right in front of his, 

_"Where's~♪ my~♪ kiss~♪?"_ he repeats in a singsong voice this time and puckers up, closing his eyes and closing in on Zuke's lips.

But Rin gasps, blinking when green hands slap over his mouth and try to shove him back. But God damn, he doesn't even budge an inch. Zuke couldn't expect to push away a hunk of solid metal anyway, but it seems Rin isn't _too_ pushy, leaning back to stand over him again.

He huffs and puts his hands on his angled, metallic-black hips. "Your less-than-infatuated take with me isn't satisfying at all." but a smile curls his lips again in no time. Rin does a twirl and points at Zuke, "You won't deny me all day, baby!" he then gives him double finger guns. "I'll have you singing _all~♪ night~♪ long~♪!"_ he sings his promise, tapping his heel to melodize with his words.

Zuke gapes at him in disbelief, absolutely stunned. Was that a- a sexual innuendo? ...Could androids even have sex? The flashes of Rin dominating him into the floor make him sputter and rattle his head to erase them from his mind. "What the hell, man? Pfft, those lines will work on May but _not_ me." he laughs him off. He begins to walk away toward the group again but Rin tails him, right beside him.

"Mm, then tell me baby, what will?" Rin bends down to croon into his ear, his seductive, electronic voice sending chills down the man's spine. "I want your most _intimate_ music to flood my ears~." he says with just enough volume to be heard by only him and places his hands on his shoulders. Zuke is sure that if he doesn't get outside quick Rin will be dragging him into a bedroom before he knows it. The android has him in a flustered silence for once and he can't think of anything to respond with as he struggles to keep the heat off his cheeks. Zuke chances to meet Rin's stare, but that's a bad idea and he immediately regrets it—because Rin puckers his lips again playfully and winks at him with a quiet, needy little whimper that Zuke finds way too alluring for his own good.

 _Nooo._ Why is he absolutely selling at being a hot flirt? Did Rin get an upgraded sex appeal or something? Zuke growls and momentarily flails his arms to shake him off, briskly walking away from the bot before he can lose his mind. He joins Mayday and the other 1010 members with their ~~father~~ Captain in the jacuzzi, stripping out of his clothes in record speed to catapult himself in. At least his blush will look more natural in the hot, foamy water. Rin would show some restraint around them, right?

...

The answer to that is a huge no, not particularly. Though Rin spends most of the time splashing back at Mayday and laughingly carrying her on his shoulders, when he settles down he scoots up to Zuke, closer and closer. Zuke clears his throat and stares at Mayday. _Please. Help me. Oh my god MAY. He's touching my thigh (but it feels pretty nice...) why are you so blind?_ If he isn't busying himself with boring holes into the back of her cute little, giggling head as Eloni and Haym toss her repeatedly from one another, he'll resort to realize how much he likes the presence on his skin. Or worse he'll probably succumb to voicing a yearning for more when that hand trails up higher and grips around his hip, rubbing a thumb there to tease at the band of his swim trunks.

_MAY help. My life can **not** go down as 'got seduced by an android in less than 24hrs.' but it's getting dangerously close to that. Help help help-_

...

The collaborative music session is worse. So, so much worse. Neon J. belts out as Mayday rocks out beside him, wholly immersed in their jamming blast while 1010 expertly sway their hips and vogue in sync like tomorrow doesn't exist. But every time Zuke looks up from his drumming, he can't be blind to the fact that Rin's eyes are locked on his alone as he dances. As he sensually slides his hands down his sailor suit and thrusts into his palms, and even while he drops to the floor and frames his face, lifting a leg up as he sings out subtle, dirty lines that are definitely, definitely directed at Zuke.

As if Rin can't beg for his attention enough, when he stands again he points at him and sucks on his finger, his lidded eyes saying more than words before he turns his backside to him and shakes his ass. Or, what would be his ass—it may not jiggle but it's certainly... sculpted. Zuke can't fathom why the action arouses him _anyway._

He continues to try to not let it throw off his drumming, but Rin just doesn't stop. He hadn't since Zuke arrived. Usually Zuke found it easy to dismiss attention he didn't want to reciprocate yet but there was something different, something very confusing, happening here. Something he doesn't know if he understands yet, but it's happening anyways, and it's making his heart stutter. Even the most gorgeous of big flirts never made him blush, but Rin's succeeding in his endeavors embarrassingly easily. Zuke can't count the times he'd been able to dismiss other people's attempts and think about something else within the minute, because he was absolutely not thinking, questioning, or considering, giving into someone's charms... like he is now, seriously debating if he should just accept Rin's thirst. The bot is obviously not a quitter.

...

"Let's sleep together~." Rin states, angling down to level with Zuke and wrap an arm around his waist to tug him close. After many amazingly fun and exhausting hours, it came time to draw the day to a rest. "I promise my bed has room just for you, baby." he giggles, and when he has the shorter man's back pressing into his glowing thighs he puts his other arm around him and squeezes him. "Won't you keep me _warm~♪ toni~ght~♪?"_ he lilts, his voice quieting in his tune.

Mayday had already happily trotted upstairs with the other members of 1010, likely to have a slumber party with them. _Or, even more likely, a five-some._ Leaving him with no help whatsoever in this situation, a situation he wouldn't _normally_ require anyone's aid in dissolving, but. Rin is for whatever reason a _very_ different, challenging case.

Zuke sighs with near defeat and turns around in his arms to face him, mustering all of his self control to put his hands on his shiny black chest and distance himself. "Look man... I don't know why you've got the hots for me all of a sudden, but I think that that's just how you are with everyone you meet. You like the attention you get from toying with people, I get it. But can't you just leave me out of it?"

A normal person would've stepped down, Zuke was good at letting people go gently but firmly, but Rin isn't even a person. So Zuke shouldn't be so surprised then when Rin's smirk doesn't even waver but he is and instead he watches him dropping to his knees, coming into face level with him, his radiant white eyes lidded and fixated on his pinkish red ones. "That's not true, baby. Only you've got me this hot, let me show you how... I want you all for myself. I won't accept anybody else." he purrs, bringing Zuke's temperate body closer to press against his own. Zuke can't find any hint of a joke in that tempting, electrifying voice.

He swallows, hard. _Jesus,_ when Mayday mentioned updated software, Zuke's certain by now that Neon J. gave his boys a reign or preference on who they chose to pursue in favor of a blinding thirst for any woman that breathed. He'd never know but whatever the cause... Rin is making his pants uncomfortably tight and bringing a blush to his cheeks once more. He sputters unintelligibly for a moment before finding his voice again.

"Wh-What? Are you s-serious right now?" is all he can get out though. _What?_ No one ever makes him stutter. Why is this so confusing. His poor excuse of a response sends him into a burning hot blush, rising up to his ears. He starts to tremble when Rin chuckles, his light eyes blatantly trailing up and down his trapped body. Throbs of betraying, eager arousal from that look he's getting from the android roll through him right into his pants, creating an obvious tent. _Great._ That damned knowing, cocky look is turning him on. His mind begs him to smash their lips together already but he's fightin-

"Don't fight it." Rin whispers, upbeat and grinning. "Your body desperately wants me, doesn't it baby? Come on, I told you that you won't be able to deny me~." he bites into his lower lip and inches his grey face closer, staring right into him, "No one has." his voice lowers before he continues, "No one's ever had a taste of me. They want me, they want me so bad baby, but I only want you. Let me have you. I'll bring you heat you've never seen." his husky voice promises.

Zuke can only let out quickening, ragged breaths of shattered composure. He's only human.

...

Zuke's accepted it. The day started off strange, sure, though it was coming to such a bizarre end he almost wants to think he's experiencing a lengthy fever dream. This can't possibly be actually happening, but he accepts that he likes it. He wasn't expecting 1010 to give him any amount of special attention, least of all Rin. Yet here he is, shoved and pinned back into the android's enormous, pillowy bed, craning his neck to receive more of those hungry love bites down his neck as hands possessively grip his wrists.

His body shivers when Rin presses his solid knee between his heated legs, his hips lifting for any form of friction, but Rin is looming over him, not answering his body's pleas as much as Zuke wants him to be. Instead he bites and sucks down his collar bone then up to his ear, moaning quiet, pleased robotic hums all the while as if unrestrainedly enjoying a prize. "Rin," Zuke groans, feeling so small under his glowing form in the dark of the large, modern room. For once he feels completely out of his flow, uncertain and at someone else's mercy. It makes his dick twitch and his hands ball into fists.

" _More,_ sing my name more." Rin demands, his lusty synthetic voice doing a damn good job at sounding breathless. He stops his pleasurable attacks to the man's jaw only to rip Zuke's shirt off, literally tearing it away from his chest with a loud ripping sound to bundle at his shoulders in tatters. Poor Zuke's vision is too clouded to bother with an insult.

He just inhales sharply and hisses as he feels Rin upon him again and fast, taking his nipple between his lips and pulling at it gently as he moans an electric hum that vibrates against his skin in a way that has his pink eyes rolling. "R-Rin, _fuck-"_ once Rin gets that gasp and tremble out of him he giggles and mouths down Zuke's abdomen, lower and lower, addicted to how much hotter the flesh gets as he hones in on the aching, central heat in Zuke's pants. He nuzzles his face in his clothed groin, sighing.

"That's more like it." Rin purrs and puts his hands on Zuke's thighs, feeling them up then spreading them as he looks up at him through hooded glowing eyes. He presses his face against his erection, "I've got you so hard for me baby. Didn't think you could love me, did you~? Look at you now. Begging to cum for me." he opens his mouth to softly bite at the side of Zuke's clothed, throbbing length, grazing his teeth down it.

Zuke's breath hitches, a flushed sweat tingling his body, he hates the quivering sounds his throat makes at the contact. He tries to cover it up, tries to sound stern, furrows his brow but he's sure he looks needy more than anything, "Stop being such a- a tease." his hips squirm a bit, impatient. Rin giggles sweetly and begins stroking him through his pants, his hand traveling the outline of his cock up and down and Zuke shuts his eyes to revel in the much desired touch, " _Unnh,_ Rin." Zuke's groans almost turn into a growl and he grinds against the android's face, moaning his name softly until it becomes broken on his tongue when Rin sets to mouthing at the head.

"Oh, fuck, R-Rin, d-don't make me cum in my fucking pants, I s-swear to... nnhh," he mumbles, grabbing a fistful of the android's fluffy white hair, he can't stop thrusting against his gorgeous face. 

Rin holds his dick tighter, using his thumb to circle over the sensitive head. "Relax, I don't want to hurt your fragile, sexy body. You make me wish I were built for this better." Rin pouts briefly, "I'll have to ask the Captain for that. You want that, baby? Wish I had a cock to fuck you into my bed? No, you just want to fuck my mouth; mmh... a tongue to lick you up. You're so selfish, Zuke~." his lowered, seductive tone has Zuke keening, gripping Rin's head closer.

"Just- a-ah, make me cum already... fffuck I'm close. _Rin_ ," Zuke pants out, his voice raising and his chest heaving, the dirty talking only pushing him closer to orgasm, but then Rin backs away. "Wh-What the hell, man?"

He moves up Zuke's body and presses his cool hips down onto Zuke's, eliciting a throaty moan. "I want to feel you... here." he grins down at him, rolling his hips slowly but intentionally against Zuke's. He has to bend a serious amount to be face-to-face with him but he's used to being so agile. He nips his ear before whispering, "I want you to cum on me, baby. Need it." he moans and sucks on the lobe, rubbing his solid, cold groin against Zuke's damp, hot one. Zuke grunts, ecstasy thrumming through him, he wraps his arms around Rin's neck, on the edge of climax. 

Finally, Rin reaches down between them and yanks on Zuke's pants, forcing the button to go flying and ripping the zipper open. Zuke gasps, feeling some much needed relief on his leaking dick, but-

"You can't just keep ripping my clothes off you little-" Zuke breaks off into a low, sustained moan when Rin's hand enters his swim trunks and starts jerking him off, fast. His hips stutter to lift, "Yes, yes," he breathes out instead, pushing into that cold and slick grasp, he can feel a blissful orgasm fast approaching. _"Riiin."_ he whines, and he's rewarded by the android's urgent pace, working him in a tight, amazing fist out of the cloth. Zuke opens his eyes he doesn't remember closing and sees Rin staring unblinkingly at his face.

"Cum on me." He demands smilingly with his hushed and excited voice, brows upturned. "Pour your love out for me, Zuke, give it to me." Rin whines and bites down on his lower lip, eyes lidded and Zuke's sure the charming android would be blushing through those shameless, dirty words if he had the ability to, in its place his cheeks simply glow a brighter white. They're so naughty he can't- can't-

When Rin nips up his jaw then his ear and whispers needily, "Cum on me, baby..." he does. Gritting his teeth, his voice drawls into a long, spent moan as his hips vibrate when his orgasm hits him, hard, painting the android's hand and sleek abdomen in his release as he gives a final few shaky thrusts into his slowed metallic hand. 

Panting, he's so conflicted by how arousing it is to hear Rin's happy, electric victory hum, and how god damn good it feels when this smug robot starts petting his hair, how amazing it was to just _give in_ to him. As well, how entirely exhausting after everything he's gone through. Zuke's body melts back into the bedding with a satisfied, soft groan and Rin flops over next to him onto his hip, relaxing into the bed too.

Sleepiness fills his stressed body quickly, and his eyes strain to stay open, closing as he feels Rin lazily draw circles on his chest. He'd slap his hand away with a light laugh for being a selfish, greedy little fuck but he doesn't have the mind to right now. But before he can knock out he wishes that new robotic giggle were the last thing he hears, an excited one he can easily imagine a smirk behind. "My Zuke, I hope you don't think I'm done with you?" an electrifying laugh then lustful hum, "mmmh, because I'm not—I told you, baby. I'm going to have you singing for me _all~♪ night~♪ long~♪"_ that whispery singsong voice closes in on his ear, and the playful nip and pull of his lobe between cold teeth has his eyes snapping open.

Just what has he gotten himself into? And why is his body already beginning to betray a good full rest and favor the android?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know you enjoyed by dropping a kudos/comment <3  
> freely leave me any ideas too!


	2. Mayday's 1010 'Slumber Party'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanted to know what happened with Mayday, she has _all_ the attention in this chapter. Zuke's assumption that she gets a 1010 five-some turns out to be correct..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise next chapter is back to Zuke/Rin. <3 <3  
> P.S. shhh I see your private bookmarks, I dunno who you are, but I see u and I appreciate u >:) your secret's safe with me~

Once Mayday enters the master bedroom she launches herself onto the huge, nearly wall-to-wall bed. Her slim body bounces on the plush blankets and she cuddles into them with a giggle before sitting up, taking in the view of the enormous, dark and neon-lit room once Zimelu switches on some more dim lighting. They must have this room specifically for 1010 slumber parties, she can't imagine why they'd have such a gigantic, pillowy bed otherwise. Then did they all always share a bed for sleepovers or what?

"I'll get some _games~♪!"_ Haym announces with a cheerful tune in his electronic voice, and Eloni enthusiastically accompanies him to a shelf loaded with all sorts of entertainment, pointing at a board game then some virtual game discs and discussing which they should play.

"I'm going to pick a few movies we can choose from." Purl-hew offers and pulls out his phone, Zimelu nods at him and finds the remote for the in-built TV. He switches it on before tossing the device to the pillows then taking a seat next to May. Their thighs touch and he wraps an arm around her shoulder to hug her to his side,

"So what's first, baby?" he asks, looking down at her steadily blushing face with a light, confident smirk. "We usually start with some games, then a movie and singing before we decide to tone it down. But really," he leans down and cradles her chin in his hand, shamelessly looking at her lips before meeting her brilliant pink eyes. "you call the shots here."

Mayday melts into his touch and sighs dreamily, "Okay~ let's just see what happens." before she perks up again when Haym approaches her.

"Eloni and I picked out some games we thought you might like, May!" Mayday smilingly looks over at the very quiet Eloni to acknowledge him, and he gives her a shy wave and sweet smile back. "What do you think?" Haym asks her, holding out two separate choices. Mayday distances away from Zimelu to gauge her options with a drawn out 'hmm,' eyes peering from a small stack of virtual games to a board game titled _Sorry!._ She gasps and her eyes sparkle,

"Ooh, let's play _Sorry!._ It's an old-time favorite of mine." she snatches it up and studies the picture, nostalgia washing over her. When she lowers it and sweeps her eyes over the clueless robots she gives a maniacal grin, "Oh you guys are _sooo_ gonna lose!"

Purl-hew looks up from his phone, "Who's losing what now? ...By the way, I've chosen some movies to pick from that we can find online the TV. You like scary movies, May?" he asks and walks up to take a seat at her other side, wrapping an arm around her thin waist. "If you need me too, I'll hold you." he glances at the other 1010 members, "we all will, right boys?" they nod, eyes on May with smiles curving their lips.

Mayday hides a new, thrilled giggle behind her hand, "I do, actually. And maybe I'll take up that offer; you can pick what we watch but make sure it's _super_ scary or I'll have to punish you for going easy on me!" 

Purl-hew's brows lift over his sunglasses and he whistles electronically, "Damn, baby. Alright... we'll see about that." he takes her hand and stands, "Let's all sit down on the rug for the game first. Make sure you don't go easy on us either and we'll call it even." 

"You're on!!"

...

Mayday keeps to her word, she would never give up the chance to be first place even if it means crushing a few helpless, handsome androids in defeat over a board game. "HA, I win! I win, I win, I win~" she throws her arms up before dancing a little where she sits. Then she straightens up again and points at Purl-hew, "Get the movie rolling! I wanna see if you can best me as hard as I just did you guys!" she orders triumphantly and he obeys without a word, smilingly giving her a thumbs up.

Eloni pouts, "Last place, of course... I'm not really feeling a scary movie tonight, troops. I suck." 

Haym stands and yanks Eloni up too, "Hey, none of that." he offers kindly, poking his cheeks.

"Yeah, no pouting, we're too sexy for a long face." Zimelu tries, standing as well, Mayday stands too and they all five migrate to the bed. Zimelu and Purl-hew sit close beside one another and Mayday takes a seat on both of their lap, with Haym and Eloni laying on their sides, propped up on an elbow at either side of her and the other two bot's thighs. 

"You might've lost but you're still a winner in my eyes, Eloni... cheer up, will you? Please~?" May pleads gently and grabs the remote for the TV, turning up the volume before tossing the remote somewhere and putting a hand on Eloni's. Eloni mumbles something incomprehensible and his cheeks glow bright green, he snuggles up to May as much as he can, throwing an arm around her middle. He doesn't say anything and just kind of bashfully buries his head there before looking up when the movie's opening credits begin. Zimelu and Purl-hew wrap their arms around Mayday too, and Haym puts an arm around her waist to join.

The intense and sharp introductory music of the movie really contrast what's going on within her mind, being cocooned in a snug hold of welcoming arms. Though so far, with a grin, she can tell Purl-hew picked something bound to be good if the fear-inducing music and flash imagery are anything to go by. The tensions in the film rise as they delve further into it however and they erase that grin right off her face, her brows drawing together and her heart pounding against her chest.

Purl-hew's choice really impresses her, especially since it's a movie she's never seen before. Though she's seen almost every scary movie out there this is something foreign; abstract and indie. He must be a real horror buff. She gulps with apprehension and tenses on the robots' laps, her arms that are holding all of theirs on her waist clinging a little tighter.

_...SLAM! SHRIEK! Cries of pure terror! A gritty chase!_

Mayday jolts with a short scream at the movie's jump scare. When the moment's passed she nervously looks around to the whirring sound of four robotic heads turning at her and the glow of red, green, and yellow eyes are directed on her, as well as a pair of shades. "What..? D-Don't look at me like that!" she laughs, embarrassed, they're all so cheeky looking.

"Awhh, May~." they all soothe her together at once, voices syncing. She squeaks when they all squeeze her, careful not to use too much pressure on her body. "You're so _adorable~♪, ba~by~♪!"_ they sync again. Her face flames up into a hot blush.

"Sh-Shut up." she smiles, shuffling back to get a little more comfortable, realizing her building fear had made her posture gradually stiffen. She sinks back into Zimelu and Purl-hew's chests, laying her head on the red bot's shoulder. All four of them cuddle her and her heart goes into overdrive, it was already racing from the movie and getting embarrassed, damnit! She grumbles happily and wiggles her feet, soaking up the attention before they all focus on the movie again.

The movie settles into its climax, and once it reaches that threshold May almost can't take it, she doesn't even want to look at the horrifying screen it's so much going on. She removes her hands from over 1010's and shields them in front of her eyes with a whimper, peeking through the cracks between her fingers because her curiosity to know what happens next is still killing her. When she feels four different androids snuggle closer to her, she licks her lips and bites into her lip, her lips trembling to form a grin but the fear still lingers too. 

Zimelu sensibly grabs the remote to turn the volume down a considerate amount before speaking, "You still with us, baby?" he asks, taking one of her hands away from her face, instead bringing it up to his own and giving her wrist a kiss. Purl-hew grabs her other hand and kisses her palm,

"We'll stop watching the movie if it's too much. We don't mind." he softly adds in. Mayday looks from one to the other, a little speechless.

"Yeah, we want you to enjoy yourself. It's no fun if you're _actually_ scared." Haym says with a little amusement but his seriousness is there, and Eloni nods with a quiet sound of agreeance. She looks at them all and their gentle smiles.

"Awhh. You guys..." Mayday starts to get a little choked up, but she shakes her head, brushing off the mushy feelings. "You're the best boyfriends ever. I don't know... do you think I should stop watching the movie? I didn't think it was effecting me that much, but... you guys seem pretty concerned about me. Hehe, you're so cute 1010~." she turns around and straddles the blue and red androids' laps, and wraps her arms around both of their necks, pulling them into a hug. "C'mon, group hug!" 

They all give a little laugh and readily sit up straighter to hug her, "You're the cute one!" they all say at once, making her laugh too, her cheeks heating up.

"See, look at those adorable cheeks~." Haym cooes, and presses a kiss to one.

"It's true!" Eloni chimes in, and places a feathery light kiss on her other cheek.

"We wouldn't trade you for anyone else in the world." Purl-hew affirms, kissing her forehead.

"You'd better believe it." Zimelu finishes and cups her chin, tilting it up towards his face before meeting her lips with his own. When he draws back her lidded eyes look distant, a lazy smile slapped on and her rosy face radiating by now. 

"Okay~." is all she manages, melting closer with her arms still around Purl-hew and Zimelu's necks. She snaps out of her love-daze a little when Eloni pokes her back, gaining her attention. When she looks at him he looks at her with an endearingly wavering smile, brows upturned and his cheeks glowing a bright, neon green.

"U-Uhm, I just,.." he trails off, before quickly giving her a tentative though earnest smooch too. Her eyes widen and when he pulls away slowly, her blush expands from her cheeks lower, lower, and lower down her body. 

"No fair, I want to kiss her lips too~." Haym says and with his arm still around May's waist he pulls her towards him and puts a hand on her cheek, patiently making her face him a little more before giving her a longer kiss. She sighs on his lips and he leans back then she slumps against Purl-hew's chest.

"Y-You guys are..." she doesn't even know what to say. Too much? No, she wants more. Driving her insane? Nope, she's very, _very_ present right now. Stretching her out more than she thought they would today? Maybe. Maybe, maybe.

Purl-hew chuckles, running a hand up her back. "-Totally right? Tell us." he guesses, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her head back gently. She keens a tiny bit when he puts a sustained kiss at her jaw, trailing it down her neck.

The bed jostles a little as the other robots sit up better and move in, too interested to be content in just watching, "Let us know baby," Zimelu purrs and grabs the side of her face then kisses her deeper than he did before, groaning for more against her mouth. Eloni takes one of her arms and presses kisses down it all the way to her hand, lifting it to his lips and sucking on her fingertip while making a small moan. Mayday's thighs tremble from a pang of arousal, especially when Haym kisses her shoulder and fondles her backside, sliding his grip up and under her short dress and onto her hip before petting up her shoulder blades. She arches her back and moans, and Zimelu recedes from his breathtaking kiss, letting her pant for breath.

"Yes," she sighs her answer, letting Purl-hew steal kisses now, she squeaks and sits up on her knees higher, a pleased shiver spreading down her back as Haym glides his hand to the front of her chest and under her bra to touch her breast. Purl-hew nips her earlobe and tugs on it while Eloni stuffs his face in her cleavage, pulling her straps down to reveal and nuzzle the pillowy skin there before mouthing over her tit that Haym isn't toying with. May's hand goes into his green hair and clenches in it, then Zimelu grabs her hips, feeling them up then hooking his thumbs under the bands of both her cropped pants and the silky panties underneath. He chuckles as he pulls them down her hot, unstable thighs until they bundle at her knees, making her gasp.

"Mmh, she's so eager, boys. Look how _sexy~♪ she~♪ is~♪."_ he singsongs in his erotic autotune, eyeing her near-nude figure and they all give satisfied hums in agreement. Haym captures her lips next and May lets out a high, muffled whine. He kisses the side of her mouth,

"You're so warm here, baby. It's getting hard~." Haym teases, playfully rolling her stimulated little nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Eloni moans on her skin, nipping up the side of her other breast to her collarbone, biting softly at her neck and sucking. She whimpers when one of Zimelu's hands grabs her ass and the other is placed over her throbbing arousal between her thighs. "Here, too." he whispers, leaning back and letting Purl-hew take her lips into a makeout while he easily slides a finger inside her. "Nnh, baby we've made you so _wet."_ he groans, pleased, and presses deeper inside May's inviting slickness then slowly starts thrusting his finger in and out of her, pressing his hand close up to her. Her thighs flinch around him, clamping together then spreading again. She jerks back with a cry, but loses her balance away from their avid touches in the process from her pants hugging tight around her knees and lands on her back.

She snickers wildly, "J-Jeez, you're all ganging up on me 1010..! I can barely k-keep up." she reasons through her fluster, and the androids chuckle adoringly before shifting around so that Zimelu sits between her thighs. He quickly removes the woman's bottom clothing and Purl-hew crouches next to her hips, putting a hand over one and rubbing it,

"We can't help ourselves around our most loyal fan," he offers in a hushed tone, then kisses her hip and nibbles on it, making her giggle louder and her hips jump. Haym lowers over her chest next to her, pulling her shirt and bra up over her head he then runs his hand up her curves then gropes her boob, squeezing it,

"Mmh, our most _beautiful_ girlfriend~." he adds smilingly and kisses between her tits, following the cleavage to a nipple he takes in his lips. She squeals, her eyes almost rolling from the shock of ecstacy the action gives her and her smiling lips bite back her excessive volume. She looks up to see Eloni looming over her face and giving her a honeyed smirk, 

"Your moans make my _favorite_ music, baby~." he whispers and zeroes in on her, holding her cheek while linking their lips together. He lowly hums happily as he moves his lips against hers, taking in her fulfilling moans. Zimelu's hand continues again at fingering May and she whimpers, lifting a thigh higher. The blue android's hand on her hip traces down the dip of it and smoothes down her hot flesh to her bud, rubbing his middle finger in easy circles around it, making her voice raise. His kisses on her hip come closer and closer to it until he moves his hand to use just the tip of his thumb on her damp warmth while he takes it between his lips instead to delicately suck on. Zimelu shoves another finger into her to join the other and fuck her with them faster.

When Eloni begins peppering kisses to the sides of her lips to let her pant she moans endlessly, quivering. Haym moves to her other nipple to suck, making her hand fly onto his neck and press his face closer. "Oh, _ohh,_ deeper, mnnh _close,"_ she cries out, humping Purl-hew's bobbing face and Zimelu's working hand. Her chest heaves and presses up into Haym's mouth, shuddering while he bites her nip then up to her shoulder and sinks his teeth in a little before kissing his mark.

" _Mmnnh_ , yes," she whines, completely pliant when Zimelu tucks his other hand under her knee and spreads her leg to the side more, biting down on his lip with a grin at the view she's giving them all. He delves his slippery metallic fingers up inside her and rubs his fingertips at her sweetspot relentlessly, drawing out her choked wails for "More, _ohh,_ aah 1010, m-more, I'm-...!" her voice breaks with a cute little squeal.

"Gonna cum for us baby? Go on, just for us~." he urges her, his voice deepening. "Purl-hew wants you to make a mess on his face, doesn't he?" he brings her leg to his chest and hugs her twitching thigh, his hand tireless with his fingers inside her. Purl-hew moves his lips on her clit with more ferver and sucks as he moans on her in agreement, and the coupled stimulation with Haym's hands groping her tits and rubbing her nipples while Eloni bites on her ear then scatters tender kisses on her blushing hot cheeks make her _lose it._ Her body feels flashes of heat throughout her and her hips jerk forward as she reaches her orgasm with Zimelu's fingers still stroking her sweetspot and making stars reach her eyes, she rides it out on the android's hand and Purl-hew's face, her voice filling their ears.

Mayday's drawn, quieting moans continue to resound in the room as she pants, catching her breath, then she blinks away euphoric tears in her eyes and struggles to sit up on her elbows. "H-Holy fuck..." she heaves, looking at the bots as they begin to sit up, Purl-hew wipes his lips. A giddy grin stretches over her rosy face before she hides it with her hands. "that was... 1010 I can't believe you did that. Ahh~" she falls back into the bed, hearing their amused soft laughter. "L-Loved it..." she bashfully trails off.

Eloni takes one of her hands away as Haym takes the other and they both start pressing multiple kisses to her knuckles. Purl-hew and Zimelu sink down to her sides and wrap their arms around her waist, pressing their bodies close. 

"Only the best for our one true love, May~." they all sigh contentedly. Eloni and Haym lay down at her sides as well, throwing their arms over the other two members to join in holding her. The four of them cuddle her and she wraps her arms around all of them as best as she can, letting a comfortable silence take place for a moment. 

"I'm totally gonna pass out, haha... g'night guys." she whispers, eyes closing. The movie still plays with quieted screams and flashing lights on them but she can't care less about it anymore.

"Dream of us, baby. _Good night~♪"_ they give a final, soft chorus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop a kudos if you enjoyed/haven't already, or a comment too!  
> Both make me super happy and push me to write more~ ^_^ <3  
> ideas still welcome, though I think I'll only add one more final chapter here before starting up with some other Zuke/Rin fic ideas. :p


	3. It's Only Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo ooo Rin got those updates, what will he do? _What will Zuke do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> err srry i took so long i started drawing a lot n drafting other fics u_u anyway here's the moment you've all been waiting for~ aha man this fic is so on-the-spot… may my possible next fic have some kinda deeper meaning than thirst pfft (knowing me, it will probably be 18+ anyway tho)

Zuke stares at Mayday, stares and stares, as breakfast food after breakfast food is placed by various chatty 1010 members onto the dining table. Maybe it’s from the brain fog due to the lack of sleep he’d endured or the rigorous fucking that kept him up all night, but maybe he’s endlessly staring because the girl sitting across from him has hickies blushing at him from nearly every inch of her body. It doesn’t take a genius to connect that she got pounced on by the boyband too. When Rin smilingly sets a plate of syrupy french toast with raspberries and powdered sugar before him and walks away (not before kissing his cheek,) the clank of the plate against the table snaps him out of his daze a little more.

He blinks out of his thoughts, mindlessly reaching for a fork, but quickly notices that his arm alone has enough hickies and passionate bite marks for unquestionable assumptions to rise from his bandmate. Zuke grumbles before pursing his lips to hide an embarrassed smile, lowering his hand as his cheeks fill with red heat and sweat flashes on his brow. His eyes shift toward May again, but she hasn’t seemed to notice his state, her not-so tired eyes practically heart-shaped as she watches on while 1010 enthusiastically introduce her to all the breakfast plates they’ve made for her.

Once things have settled and the androids have left them alone to eat, Mayday finally looks at him. And careens into a bout of howling, knee-slapping laughter, tears brimming her eyes.

“Wh-What happened to you, Zuke?! AHAHA….” she wipes away a tear, heaves, looks at him again, then bursts into hysterics once more. “HAHAHAH… Zuke, your- your hair!”

Red with an immediate, deep spreading blush from head to toe, Zuke nervously touches at his head, “What? What is it- oh.” he can feel his dreads sticking out at even more wild angles than he usually styles them in, frizzy and further gravity-defying. “Hey, well, you don’t look any better! Haven’t looked in the mirror yet, have you?” he barks back with no malice, his smile returning.

Mayday abruptly interrupts her giggles to touch at her head, and cackles when she finds her own post-sex hair sticking about as well. Zuke finally lets his laughter flood out of his system then too, pointing at her, and May points at him, and they mutually laugh themselves to tears, holding onto their stomachs.

May shrieks, “God, I think I’m getting a- a six pack from laughing so h-hard!” before gulping down some air to calm down. Zuke wipes his brow, chuckling as his own laughter dies into a temporary giggle fit.

“May- May, you should seriously look in the mirror though, haha. Your skin looks like a leopard right now. What did they,” he snickers, “What did they _do_ to you?”

She grabs a breakfast bagel and begins chomping into it like she was starved. “Maaan you don’t need to know,” she grins, nearly inhaling the food. “What I do though is what happened to _you!_ Zuke your clothes are totally shredded. Do I even wanna know what Rin’s like in bed?” she laughs some more.

Zuke shakes his head, grabbing a knife and fork to start at his own breakfast. He realizes he’s starving too, after expending so much energy. “You don’t, really you don’t. I can't explain but it was… h-he’s great. Just… damn I had a wild night, aha. I suppose we all did.”

“Hehe, right?” and they proceed to fill their stomachs. After a time when May reaches for her glass she speaks again after a few sips, “So… you and Rin, huh?” she wiggles her thin eyebrows at him, catching herself before she spews out her drink when Zuke coughs on his own drink from her forwardness. He hastily sets it down.

“Uhm, well.” he avoids her gaze, grabbing a napkin and clearing his throat. “Alright, don’t call me a hypocrite, I wasn’t expecting yesterday to go how it did… but. Uh, yeah...” he concludes softly and looks at her, blushing. “I think we’re kind of a thing now.”

“Awhh, Zuuuke~” Mayday drawls adoringly, squashing her hands into her cheeks as she stares at her bestie with shiny eyes, offering the sappiest smile she’s given him to date.

“What?” Zuke bashfully scratches at one of the hickies on his neck.

“Nothing, I just…” she looks like she’s going to say something else, a sentimental expression on her features, but then she smirks and settles with, “...I just knew you were questioning! Haha, _gaaay!”_

Zuke sends berries at her snickering face until he’s content with her deflective swatting. Once his blush fades he stops to ask, “Anyway… where’s Neon J. and the troop? They’ve given us plenty of time to eat all this food—they’ll understand we can’t eat it _all,_ right? _—_ but I would’ve thought they’d have returned for us by now.”

“Hmm, you’re right. I sorta lost track of time…” Mayday quickly wipes her face and stands up from her seat, walking around the table to be at Zuke’s side as he stands as well. “Let’s go look for them.”

“Yeah. I have a feeling they might be up to something.”

...

“This mansion is _endless_. Do you know where we are?” Zuke tiredly asks from the bottom of a modern stairwell, looking up as Mayday climbs it with apparent limitless energy. 

“Uhh, I was just going to run up all the stairs I see until I bump into Zimelu or something.” 

Zuke pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing gently. “May… I don’t think that’s going to work out. C’mon, let’s go back. My feet ache. Man, I should’ve changed out of my clothes this morning, it’s cold in here…”

Mayday begins stomping down the sleek steps, “Hehe, too hot and bothered when you woke up to remember you’re half naked in a cyborg’s home?”

“ _May._ -” Zuke begins with a groan, but Mayday suddenly shushes him and cups her hand over her ear.

“Shh, did you hear that?”

“Hear what? Your half-baked jokes teasing me about this for the rest of the week? Yeah, probably.”

“No, no- well, maybe. But really!—I think I heard Neon J. speaking with Purl-Hew somewhere around here.” Mayday hops down the remaining two steps.

“You can tell 1010’s voice apart from each other?” Zuke questions, genuinely curious. May nods proudly before grabbing his hand and leading him down one of the hallways.

“Their tones are much more diverse now, but I guess I _did_ get to know them all better than you did~.—Down here, in this room.” She whispers, tugging him along to a metal automatic-sliding door. When it opens they find all six robotics in something that looks like a cross between a spiffy mechanic shop and an infirmary room. They all turn to greet them both,

“Mayday, Zuke.” Neon J. salutes them, then returns his attention at his troop. “Well boys, that’s a wrap. Go on.” he says with some pride in his voice and puts his hands on his hips, allowing the band members to leave the curious room. “And don’t break anything!”

…

Next Zuke and Mayday are being escorted back to the main floor’s living area, where they are sat at a bar and 1010 offers to make them a drink.

“May, will you come with us on a date today?” Zimelu asks smoothly, shaking her order up before pouring it out into a glass and nudging it her way. “The boys and I were thinking of taking you on a private outing in one of our yachts. How about it?” he leans down and rests his glowing red cheek up against the palm of his propped up elbow, giving her his best enticing gaze and smile. He plays with one of his earrings, “We talked about _so_ many ways we could have some fun together with you~… won't you join us?” he lightly begs with a tempting lilt.

Zuke sips his drink through a straw while watching them, raising a brow at Mayday’s beguiled reaction and squeal. He catches Zimelu’s mysterious glance toward him before they both look at May again. She clasps her hands together, “What, for real?! All of you? Sweet! Yes, count me in!!” she nods and takes hold of her drink to happily begin at it.

Zimelu grins more and stands up straight, reaching a hand out to hold her cheek and rub his thumb against it for a second. “I knew you’d agree. We have a lot in store just for you, baby~”

 _“That~_ _♪_ _we~_ _♪_ _do~_ _♪_ _”_ Purl-Hew, Haym and Eloni chime in, coming up behind her to wrap their arms around her. She swallows loudly and giggles with anticipation, blushing. Zuke startles a bit from the display when arms suddenly circle around his shoulders and pull him back, and he looks up to meet Rin’s smiling face.

“Don't look so sour my angel, leave that to your drink. After all, you won’t be left out of the fun~. I’ve got something in mind for you and I too.” Rin purrs, lowering to kiss the man’s lips. He takes the drink from Zuke’s hands and steps behind the bar to refill it then scoffs a little laugh, “Don't you look beautiful.” his eyes look Zuke up and down, and again Zuke is reminded that he’s wearing but his trunks and shoes after discarding his tattered shirt, plus more than a dozen lovemarks. He groans and hides his face, only looking through his hands that feel his blush when Rin sets his glass down in front of him.

“I’m serious, I could stare at you until I shut down~." he swoons.

Zuke takes the straw between his fingers again and sucks down the alcohol, brows arching. “Sh-Shut up, dude. Not here.” he mumbles through a smile, looking at Mayday and her cuddly foursome. They don’t seem to have heard them, too busy absorbed in themselves. “...so, what were you going on about really?”

"I'll tell you later. If that's how you react to my compliments in front of May, then you certainly won't want her to hear what I was going to say next."

Zuke flushes and gulps down his drink.

…

“Is this… necessary?” Zuke’s voice wavers a tiny bit, looking down from Rin's absurd height as he’s held in his arms. He is being carried upstairs towards what he remembers is the android's room.

“You’ve had quite a bit to drink. If you were to trip on your ankle I’d be devastated!”

“Hate to break it to you pretty boy, but I’m pretty sure you've broken far more often than I've ever sprained a limb. I’m not as fragile as you think and I’m not _that_ intoxicated either. You should give me some more credit, I’m 25 years old... You can put me down.” despite himself he wraps his arms tighter around Rin’s neck, blushing when his cheek is nuzzled by him.

“No~ you’re mine and I’m going to keep you safe, baby. Besides, no one’s here anymore to see me coddle you. You try to hide that you enjoy it, but how you keep secrets is adorable. You turn quiet and your cheeks match color with your eyes.” Rin squeezes him tight, loving the grumpy but abiding little noise he gets from him as he nearly chokes him before relaxing his hold and making it to the automatic doorway. “I’ll get you your change of clothes, since you’re so adamant on hiding your body.” Rin snickers, only then does he finally let Zuke’s feet touch the floor again. He leaves him there to grab some items.

“Rin-”

“Hm, do you want some slippers? My fans send me so many things~” with the clothing Rin also picks up a pair of extremely fuzzy, white slippers that have his handsome face expertly sewn into them. “I don’t need them but they’re nice to look at, don’t you agree? They glow just like me!” he walks up to the man and puts them in his face.  
  
 _“Rin-”_ Zuke tries again, grabbing the items and lowering the bot’s hands,

“Oh! And are you hungry? Shall I make you something to eat again? I do love cooking for you-” 

“- _Rin!_ Let me speak, you’re going a mile a minute, hon, trying to control everything again.” Zuke chides patiently, though he gives him a small smile to let him know that he isn’t upset. “Just take a seat, alright? Calm down with me for now.”

Rin’s light-up eyes blink at him, and he respectfully sets his arms to his sides and leans away to give some space. “Ah, okay. I’m sorry, Zuke.” he smiles back, bashfully grasping his hands behind his back and swinging his leg, displaying some shame. “I just feel this intense, pleasant electricity under my chest frame when I’m around you and it makes my processors go erratic...” he chuckles and backs away to sit on his bed. “Can I watch you?” he quietly asks.

Zuke bites his lip, “You’re fine, and... I don’t mind.” _also that’s pretty cute_ he holds back, tucking the clothing under an arm and kicking off his shoes then hooking his thumbs under the band of his trunks. But he stops, “Actually, I was thinking of taking a shower. My hair still hasn’t completely settled and I could use one after last night. You dragged me out of bed way too soon for me to be able to properly do my morning routine.” “...Wait, do you even have a shower?”

“Of course, we all do. Barraca Mansion has all amenities and then some—they’re useful even for robotics, but most importantly for our human guests.” Rin gleefully provides, “The shower is behind the curtain in the bathroom beside you.”

“Ah… right. Okay, I’ll be right back then.”

“Zuke?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… still watch you?” Rin cups his glowing cheeks, “Please~?”

Zuke heats up a little bit, “If you want, I don’t care… but you’re not joining me. I already know what you’re thinking, but I’m taking a shower to get clean and nothing else right now.”

Rin stands briskly to salute him then positions himself behind him in a flash. “Affirmative, babe! I won’t jump on you until you’re out and dressed, swear it.” he giggles and slaps Zuke’s ass then guides him by the shoulders into the bathroom.

_“R-Rin..!”_

“I can wash you though, right? Right, babe? ...Babe?”

“... ...j-just my back.”

He runs the water. “You’re doing the silent thing again~. Are you trying to hide that you like it when I smack your sexy butt? ...Want me to do it again, baby?”

…

“What do you want for dinner? Can I feed you?” Rin questions while gingerly towel drying Zuke’s hair, standing in front of his freshly clothed, shorter figure. Zuke puts his hands over his to cease the action,

“I think that’s good enough, thanks sweetie. And I’m not sure, but you’re not going to feed me, haha. Let’s figure that out later.-”

“Okay!” Rin chirps, perfectly throwing the towel onto a nearby rail without looking. He wraps his arms over Zuke’s shoulders and hugs him close, making him stumble some and pinning his cheek against his black hips. “Then I want to tell you about what I mentioned earlier~ you know, since we’re alone now, and you’re nice and clean…” his voice laced with suggestion lowers and he looks at him with seductive eyes.

Zuke huffs with some humor, "Always so impatient," he reaches up and grabs the android's fluorescent little bow on his chest, pulling him down to face level. He brings their lips together for a simple kiss then whispers, "I'm gonna fix that real quick, babe." and he drags him toward the bed, though if Rin wanted to he could have stood as sturdy as a building.

He lets Zuke toss him into the bed, making a light laugh as he props back on the thick material. "Ooh, do you mean to dominate me? You’re my Captain Zuke tonight, is that it?" Rin jokes and poses with his electric and alluring tune, crossing an arm behind his head while he places the other over his perfectly sculpted chest, running it down the luminous design on it. "I've got news for you, Sir~. The Captain listened to my request for a body suited for intimacy. You'll be satisfied, but darling, can you satisfy _me?"_

"You're joking." Zuke calls, removing his pants and shirts to discard them to the floor quickly before stepping closer. "I can make you lose it with just a touch. Your greedy tactics won't bend me this time." he climbs onto the bed as well, and places himself on all fours above Rin's reclined posture. He particularly savors the change in dynamic from the previous night's events and grins at his smug expression, "I'm not wrong am I, Rin. Think I can’t make you go _really_ wild? It’s only fair after all you did for me."

The bot whirrs and glows brighter with obvious, excited arousal beneath him, "You give 'turning me on' a new definition, Zuke." he says softly, securing an arm over Zuke's nape while grabbing his ass with the other. "try me~." he then pulls him into a passionate open kiss.

Zuke hums against his lips, being brought closer as Rin clings to him. He uses one hand to explore the expanse of his solid body, trailing down his long thigh to grab under his knee and spread him open. He speaks between smaller kisses, "How much can you feel?" Rin bites and sucks on his lip, making him groan from the ecstasy it sends through him, "Can you feel it… here?" he glides his hand down to Rin's bottom, where his hole would be. To his mild surprise he feels the area give under the pressure of his fingertip, opening up to welcome it inside.

"Yes, I can trigger my sensors everywhere if I want to… mmh," Rin moves his thighs wider, "go on…" he looks at Zuke's irresistible blushing face and grabs it, resuming to kiss him hard and licking his tongue. Once he feels Zuke begin to tremble he pulls away, satisfied by his breathlessness. He lets out encouraging moans as Zuke starts with sliding two fingers inside him,

"Nh, it's... soft. You're really slick here,.." Zuke curves his fingertips, going deeper and rubbing circles over a particular area that makes his android gasp. "and warm." he finishes with a smirk, targeting the apparent sweetspot. "What? That feel good? This is too easy." he kisses Rin's neck, feeling it vibrate with a drawn, robotic and delicate cry. Rin's hands loop stronger around his neck,

"I want you inside me, now," he blatantly demands his need in a whine, the to-the-point manner nearly has Zuke losing his cool. Thankfully he had some liquid courage or he might've been flustered enough to stutter,

"Give me a second hon, I'm just feeling you out first. You're like this even though you teased me so much last night…" he reciprocates Rin's feverish kisses, slowing his hand's movements for a moment. "how does it taste to be in my position?" he kids.

Rin sighs something of a whimper, impatient as he is, "Please, Zuke?" Zuke is somewhat taken aback by his heightened tone and appealing, pleading expression. Rin's head falls to the side with a moan from Zuke’s continued stimulation to that new little hot spot inside him, his needy voice coming out with a touch of a glitch. "I want you- I want you _now~_ don't make me wait."

Zuke licks his lips, his heartbeat thrumming. The display causes his erection to ache in his briefs, and he obliges to him by using his other hand to lower the band of his underwear below his hips, releasing himself from the cloth and stroking his dampth about the length of it. "alright, uh, do I just…?"

"Mnh, just _fuck_ me. Baby it's all good," Rin yanks him forward, forcing Zuke to crouch on his elbows at either side of his frame. He smiles at him, hooking a leg against Zuke's backside and drawing him lower, closer. _"I~_ _♪_ _need~_ _♪_ _you~_ _♪_ , take me. Shove in. Claim me."

Heat coils inside Zuke and he nods, "Right, okay." he speaks lowly, aiming himself to Rin's entrance, he edges himself inside, back and forth, testing. “Ghh, fuuuck.” he hisses, gradually working into the heavenly embrace around his cock though it isn’t difficult at all, he’s actually trying to hold back from just going at him.

"Zuke. More..." Rin whispers, his leg that he has around Zuke pushing him inward. Zuke's breath shudders as velvety warmth further surrounds him, enticing him to nudge himself in fully. When he feels his hips meet Rin's chilled exterior he grunts, then starts to pull his hips back to piston into him with an increasing pace.

"Tell me how it feels." Zuke breathes, the walls hugging him cause him to moan. "Ugh, _Rin."_ his thrusts come quicker, "so tight."

"D-Different… can't explain…" Rin takes Zuke's face in his hands again to face him, and licks across his lips before sucking the bottom one between his and moaning as he nibbles on it. "only you." he finishes his broken sentence, opening his mouth a little wider with a small gasp when Zuke takes his lips again, kissing him hard and moving his tongue against his smooth grey one.

Their makeout devolves into pants for breath and less articulate licks and nips as Zuke begins slamming his hips, his arms starting to shake while their bodies shift against the mattress. His orgasm is fast approaching and the android's increasingly autotuned, pitched moans and random little body twitches tell him it's mutual, although he can tell Rin's must be a more intense and prolonged euphoria.

Rin suddenly turns his face away from Zuke's kisses to whine, his hand going to his groin and touching over a panel that opens up to reveal his dick that readily stands out. He wraps it in a fist and starts fucking his hand while Zuke takes his ass, "I'm going to blow, mmh, ahh, _yes,"_ he pants. Zuke stares at his shamelessness, groaning through his own aroused panting. Though he wishes he could’ve given Rin’s new addition some attention earlier, he’ll have to later. "Baby I won't last, cum inside...fill me..."

He grips Rin's hips, "Stay with me babe," Zuke tries, pounding into him with a few more deliberate thrusts until he groans his name, “nnh, Rin...” he moans out something Rin doesn't catch and rides out his bliss as he lets lose to spill in him.

"Zuke, so good!" Rin cries out, his head rolling back while he catches his own release in his jerking palm and feels the man throb in him, his inner mechanics ring with overstimulated static. Rin moans glitchy, musical noises through his orgasm, his back arching with small sparks sounding and flashing from his trembling body. Though he doesn't seem to be catching fire, Zuke snaps straight up anyway, rapidly taking the bot's hands in his.

"W-Whoa, are you okay? I thought I heard-"

Rin bursts into a laugh, perking up again, "So charming, my Zuke!" he clasps the man's hands instead, his expression still lusty though amused. "Mm, cute. Very cute. I'm not breaking, you just overloaded my senses baby, that's all. I loved it. Can't wait for more, I don't think I can get enough of whatever that was..." he pulls on Zuke's hands until he comes closer so that he can bring their lips together and he kisses him for a long moment then kisses his cheek, then his jaw, and ear lobe. He whispers a question there, "Again?" and bites and licks. "One more time then I'll let you sleep~."

Zuke snickers, an erotic chill going down his back. "You'll 'let me' sleep, huh? Lucky I want a round two or else I'd deny your cocky ass. You're getting a smack there to balance the scales, though. Can't believe you spanked me earlier..."

Rin giggles, "What, this?" he slaps Zuke’s mostly-bare ass harder than last time, erupting in a new robotic laugh at the lovely smacking sound it makes before he pinches it. "Is it so bad, my angel? I love you and your body is such a sexy extension..." 

Zuke reaches back just to grab Rin's wrists and pin him down against the bed, the android is still laughing. Zuke's face is red (okay, so maybe he _does_ like it,) and holds a devious and maybe slightly maniacal grin. "That's it, you're getting punished now, pretty boy. You're gonna ride me and I'm gonna spank your ass, and don't even think of cutting off your senses."

"Ooh~ so _strict_ now, baby! I adore my new ‘Captain Zuke’." he tilts his face up and kisses Zuke’s smile, then forces him to the side and switches their positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I can write/draw more for this pairing, this was lots of fun to write, sorry I'm so slow! xD


End file.
